Fallen Angel
by Silver Cateyes
Summary: Various poems that GW had inspired in me... Please review and tell me what you think of them, becuase I'd love any feedback I can get. If I get any other ideas, they'll be posted, too.
1. Fallen Angel

I'm not going to explain who or what this is about- decide for yourself who you feel it should be for. Almost anyone can fit. And sorry for the verse breakers I've used- as far as I can tell, it's the only way to keep the verses seperated.

* * *

**  
Fallen Angel**

I see two sad lovers, saying goodbye.

I see knife bright lightning, slashing the sky.

I see a caged bird that yet still sings.

All this and more, on a fallen angel's wings.

6969696969

I see a death, with sadness and tears.

I see a small child, full of fears.

I see conquered kingdoms, and slain kings.

All this and more, on a fallen angel's wings.

6969696969

I see a black midnight, without any stars.

I see a small jail cell, with black and white bars.

I see an old feud, whose hatred still stings.

All this and more, on a fallen angel's wings.

6969696969

And yet, those lovers shall meet again.

That tear in the sky, it soon shall mend.

For it is hope, too, that this lost one brings;

I see this, and more, on my fallen angel's wings.


	2. My Child, or, Questions

I got this idea from the little girl in Endless Waltz, who asks her grandfather why there's still fighting. It's supposed to be a dialogue between a little girl and her Grandpa...

* * *

**  
My Child, or, Questions**

Where has the hope gone?

Away with the wind?

And where had the light fled?

Out with the tide?

And where lies the laughter

That once filled the air?

What happened to hearts

That they're filled with fear?

6969696969

The hope was drowned

By waves of red blood.

The light was doused

By sad mourner's tears.

The laughter was swallowed

By screams of pain.

And hearts were taught fear

By those who killed peace.

6969696969

Why, Grandpa, why?

Why must we fight?

Why drown we the hope?

Why douse we the light?

Why choke we the laughter?

Why teach others to fear?

Why act to destroy?

Why kill what is dear?

6969696969

I cannot say.

Perhaps for power.

Perhaps for greed.

Perhaps for evil.

Perhaps for need.

I have not asked,

I cannot say.

6969696969

Will it always be so?

Must we always fight?

Will we always lose hope?

Laughter? Light?

6969696969

Pray not, my child.

Pray for the hope, pray for the light.

Pray for the laughter, ad an end to this fight.

Pray that your children will grow

Without this sorrow that we've come to know.


	3. Endless Waltz, Ceasless Dance

The title tells it all... but am I talking about me, humanity, or earth itself?

* * *

**  
Endless Waltz, Ceaseless Dance**

My hand clasps on air

My feet move alone.

In this ceaseless dance

This unending tone.

6969696969

My partner has fled

There's no one else here.

And music plays on

Once far, now near.

6969696969

I don't remember.

It feels like a dream.

Of my lost partner

And what I have seen

6969696969

Lost in the music

I don't shed a tear.

I don't laugh aloud

I don't feel a fear.

6969696969

The music plays on

The notes pass me by.

Swimming through space

Their echoes won't die.

6969696969

I spin in this void.

Notes hang in the sky.

Like bright gems they shine.

Around me, they fly.

6969696969

No floor or ceiling

But I dance on still.

To music eternal

To its soothing will.

6969696969

This dance will not end.

I'll step apart long.

Without any partner

Just ceaseless song.


	4. Why We Succeed

Well, this here poem is for all the characters in the series who took on the odds. To Quatre and Duo for becoming Gundam Pilots when conventional wisdom said they couldn't be (I mean, a thief and an aristocrat...?), to Zechs for trying to avenge his family, to Relena for converting that council to her pasifist cause- and for every time the Pilots went into a battle where they were out-numbered about 50 to one.

* * *

**Why We Succeed**

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Do you think I can't?  
Do I seem so frail?  
Are my arms that thin, my face that pale?

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Do you think I can't?  
Do I look that dumb?  
Are my eyes that vacant, my brain that numb?

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Do you think I can't?  
Am I really that weak?  
Do I seem so quiet, so mild and meek?

(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)

Well, to all those who try,  
And all those who fail,  
And all those believed to be so frail,  
And to all those who laugh,  
And all those who jeer,  
And all those who strut, bully and sneer, 

**Watch Me.**


	5. Bravery

It's been a while since I posted anything, so I though that I'd at least put up some of the various war poems that GW has inspired in me. This is the first of three. Hope you like them!

* * *

**Bravery**

You're brave enough to hold those guns-  
And brave enough to fire,  
And brave enough to fight this fight,  
Though its flames rage ever higher.

You're brave enough to hold those guns-  
But once the battle turns round,  
Are you brave enough, oh frightened soldier,  
Are you brave enough, to put them down?

* * *

That's it. Short and sweet, ain't it? 


	6. Humanity's Irony

Here's the second of the three new poems that I'm putting up- this one is kinda for the end of the war and everybody being so happy that peace is here. It's goal is to remind everyone thatpeace isn't perfect, and that they should remember what peace cost them.

* * *

**Humanity's Irony**

Pound the bells, call out-  
The battle's o'er 'er it's begun.  
Cry praises, hoist anthems high-  
Peace had fought- and peace has won.

This fight is no more,  
This bloody war is o'er and dead.  
Peace has conquered, overrun-  
Peace had triumphed, peace has led.

Ripped up lives have been shoved back,  
Weapons have been torn away.  
No more shall blood flow, red-  
Peace's war banner has won the day.

* * *

Again, short and too the point. 


	7. Taught

Just a reminder to everyone that they risk more than their lives on the battle field. I think that after the number of mental breakdowns in GW, it deserves repeating.

* * *

**Taught**

When war began  
I felt, and loved, and bled.  
Proudly, gladly, I marched away  
And high I held my head.  
For when I left I believed  
That it would soon be done.  
As everyone claimed,  
My battles fought, my victories won.  
I knew, then,  
That my enemy was human, too.  
He felt, and loved, and bled,  
Even as I used to.

But then I fought,  
And then I learned  
Of the horror that is war.  
And then I killed,  
And then I learned,  
Of tears, and blood, and gore.

I learned, then  
That my enemy bled and died  
For I killed him,  
As he killed the comrades by my side.  
So while once  
I felt, and loved, and bled,  
That time is forever gone,  
And inside I'm already dead.  
Others try to love me,  
To tell me it's not so.  
But deep inside I feel it.  
And deep inside I know.  
You see, I've learned that now it's much too late-  
My soul died on that battlefield, when I was taught to hate.

* * *

Well, that's it for today's posting- if you're a fan of one of my other fics, don't worry, I'll have at least one new chapter out within a week! 


End file.
